DMEX-01 Duel Masters: Golden Best
Duel Masters: Golden Best is the first DMEX pack in the OCG. __TOC__ Details *It is a reprint pack that contains 80 cards. *Each pack contains 5 cards based on a year period, and 2 "surprise" cards. **Each of these packs features a card used to represent the block that they were first printed in, as well as a new card based on an older card, and 3 reprints. **These surprise cards can include Joecards or tip/advertisement cards detailing the sets of the corresponding year. *They are each printed with the newer Card Frame. New Cards *2002 Aquan Mercator *2003 Dragshoot Charger *2004 Eternal Bolbaledge *2005 Colorful Eggplant *2006 The End of Universe, Infinite Galaxy *2007 Zenaku, End of the Century *2008 Romanov Caesar, Darkblack Demonic Eye *2009 Sahasrara, Seventh Emperor of the Gods *2010 New Diabolos, Counterattacking Ruler *2011 Supername Sherlock *2012 Shangri-La Eden, Climax of "Ideals" *2013 *2014 Neoend, New Destiny King *2015 Miradante F, Miracle Revolution *2016 Dormageddon Bigbang *2017 JOY Zamas List of Polyptych cards *16 of cards in this set can be placed adjacent to each other in order to form a Polyptych (an artwork divided into multiple sections). These are the same cards used to represent the block that they were first printed in. *These cards span the entire history of the 15 years (2002 to 2017) of the Duel Masters trading card game. It includes many cards of Super Rare or higher Card Rarity (including Victory Rare, Legend Rare and Master Rare). *Each of these cards are also Full Frame Foil. Contents 2002 Beginner's Block *1/80 Bolshack Dragon *2/80 Aquan Mercator *3/80 *4/80 *5/80 2003 Fighting Spirit Saga *6/80 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *7/80 *8/80 Dragshoot Charger *9/80 *10/80 2004 Holy Fist Saga *11/80 Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom *12/80 *13/80 Eternal Bolbaledge *14/80 *15/80 2005 Reincarnation Saga *16/80 Dorballom, Lord of Demons *17/80 *18/80 Colorful Eggplant *19/80 *20/80 2006 Phoenix Saga *21/80 Supernova Apollonus Dragerion *22/80 The End of Universe, Infinite Galaxy *23/80 *24/80 *25/80 2007 God Apex Saga *26/80 Bolmeteus Musha Dragon *27/80 Zenaku, End of the Century *28/80 Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon *29/80 Diamond Sword *30/80 Aqua Super Emeral 2008 Sengoku Saga *31/80 Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ *32/80 Romanov Caesar, Darkblack Demonic Eye *33/80 Silver Glory, Invincible Fortress *34/80 Raiden, Lightfang Ninja *35/80 Magic Shot - Bullet Vice 2009 Divine Evolution Saga *36/80 Bolshack NEX *37/80 Sahasrara, Seventh Emperor of the Gods *38/80 *39/80 *40/80 2010 Psychic Shock *41a/80 Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal *41b/80 Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened *42/80 New Diabolos, Counterattacking Ruler *43/80 GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon *44/80 Hyperspatial Storm Hole *45/80 Fighting Musubi 2011 Episode 1 *46/80 Gaial Kaiser *47/80 *48/80 Supername Sherlock *49/80 Victorious Apache Urara *50/80 2012 Episode 2 *51/80 Kiramaru, Great Miracle *52/80 Shangri-La Eden, Climax of "Ideals" *53/80 Codeking Mozart *54/80 *55/80 2013 Episode 3 *56/80 5000GT, Riot *57/80 *58/80 *59/80 *60/80 Niyare Get, Zero Trick 2014 Dragon Saga *61/80 MaltNEXT, Ultra-War Dragon Edge *62/80 Guynext, Super Battle Victory Dragon *63/80 Neoend, New Destiny King *64/80 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *65/80 Dragon Pulse Technique - Fortress Destroyer 2015 Revolution *66a/80 Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ *66b/80 Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden *67/80 Redzone, Roaring Invasion *68/80 Miradante F, Miracle Revolution *69/80 Mega Blade Dragon *70/80 Iron Fist of Revolution 2016 Revolution Final *71/80 Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *72/80 Dormageddon Bigbang *73/80 *74/80 *75/80 2017 Duel Masters *76/80 Golden the Johnny *77/80 TOY Zamas *78/80 Danganoh, Super Special Q *79/80 Pali Nights *80/80 Bainaradoor Ultra Golden Card *G1/G10 2012 Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *G2/G10 2008 Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *G3/G10 2015 Holy, Flash Guardian *G4/G10 2006 Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie *G5/G10 2017 Novalty Amaze *G6/G10 2010 Hogan Blaster *G7/G10 2003 Faerie Life *G8/G10 2003 Mystic Treasure Chest *G9/G10 2012 Mendelssohn *G10/G10 2005 Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set